


See Something You Like?

by HomebodyNobody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I'm not sorry, M/M, Sparring, klance, literally just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomebodyNobody/pseuds/HomebodyNobody
Summary: Based on a post by tumblr user keyths; "I need a fic where Keith looks at Lance one day and thinks: “he is pretty hot….since when is he hot? I mean, he was beautiful before but since when is he hot? Did he get hotter by night? Does he use some strange hotness-increase cream? Wth Keith, pull yourself together, there’s no way you rlly think he’s hot….Right?” And Lance notices that Keith is staring at him and jokingly says: “see sth something u like?” to which Keith replies: “Unfortunately yes” causing Lance to nearly choke on air"





	

**Author's Note:**

> a very first voltron fic for me, pretty short, beta'ed and basically just a lot of Keith checking out Lance and Lance being clueless.

They're training when it happens. 

Keith looks up just as Lance punches the head back on one of the training dummies, and his breath catches in his chest. Lance is -- beautiful. He’s glaring intensely at the malfunctioning dummy, his sharp jaw set, the muscles in his arms still quivering. They’d both stripped down to basketball shorts and tank tops to train, and Keith can see the droplets of sweat running down Lance’s neck and into his shirt. The thin white fabric sticks to his torso, outlining pecs and abs Keith didn’t know Lance had. All the paladins had gained muscle with training, even Keith, but it was suddenly painfully obvious that Lance was no longer as scrawny as he had once been. 

“End training sequence,” Lance says, and straightens up, running a hand through his sweaty hair. There’s still something dark in his  blue eyes, power coursing through his shoulders and his heaving chest. Keith’s mouth goes dry. Lance is really,  _ really  _ beautiful. 

Keith is still sprawled on the floor from when he’d taken a blow to the back and gone down, and Lance glances down at him and rolls his eyes. “Dude, do you need help up again? What are you, fuckin’ eighty or something?” Even his voice seems to sound lower, and Keith hates the shiver that runs across his skin. 

“I just got hit in the  _ spine _ , you impatient cretin,” he groans, and shifts slowly to get up, pausing when his vision blurs around the edges. “Woah,” he mutters under his breath, throwing a hand out to stabilize himself. 

Lance sighs and reaches for it, hauling Keith to his feet in a split second. When he lets go, Keith can feel his skin tingle where it had been in contact with Lance’s. “C’mon dude,” Lance says, striding across the room to where he’d left his stuff in a heap. “I thought you were supposed to be the tough one.” 

Keith opens his mouth to respond, but then Lance pulls his sweaty shirt off over his head, the muscles in his back rippling as he bends down for his towel, and Keith is rendered speechless. Lance slings the towel around his shoulders and dabs at his face with it, and he’s saying something else but Keith is  _ so not paying attention _ . Lance isn’t just beautiful; Lance is fucking  _ hot _ . Since when is Lance hot?? Lance is goofy and ridiculous and yeah, pretty cute, but not  _ hot _ . He’s supposed to be the scrawny comedic relief, not a fucking musclebound wonder. 

Keith’s mind is racing trying to come up with how in the hell Lance has gotten this hot without Keith noticing. Does he work out when everyone else is asleep? Is there something in the goo Coran had been feeding them? Does he have some sort of… hotness-enhancing cream, or something? Now Keith is imagining Lance smoothing lotion over his arms and his chest and -- he can feel the flush creeping up his face right as Lance turns around. 

“What?” Lance says, when he notices Keith is still standing in the middle of the room, stock-still and staring at him. He pauses for a moment, and then crosses his arms over his chest, cocking his head, his iconic smirk perching condescendingly on his stupid, perfect face. “See something you like?” 

Keith very calmly swallows the unintelligible noise creeping up the back of his throat, forcing nonchalance as opens his mouth to answer. “Unfortunately, yes,” he says, reaching back and tightening his ponytail. 

A strangled sound comes out of Lance’s throat as he goes from arrogantly confident to choking on air in a split second. Keith allows himself a satisfied smirk as Lance attempts to hide his coughing fit in his elbow. “What did you --” he chokes between gulps of water, his tan face burning red, “Did you just --” 

Keith smiles a little, and walks just past Lance to where his own stuff is folded neatly on the floor. He puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder, and feels the other boy freeze. Keith leans in close, but just as Lance’s eyes flutter shut, Keith puts his mouth directly by Lance’s ear, his lips just grazing Lance’s cheek. “If you tell anyone else about this,” Keith says, just under his breath, smirking when he can feel Lance shiver beneath his touch. “I will make your death look like an accident.”

He leaves Lance speechless and strides out the training room doors, ducking his head when he passes Shiro in the corridor. “Hey,” he mutters, trying to push the growing smile off his face before Shiro can notice and pick on him for it. 

“Hey,” Shiro says, and stops to talk, but Keith is already taking off down the hallway. He doesn’t want to be around when Shiro runs into the undoubtedly confused and invariably pissed off Lance in the training room. 

He’s just a second too late. “ _ KEITH!!!” _ Lance’s voice echoes off the metal walls of the castle. “WHAT THE  _ FUCK??” _ Keith allows himself one last glance over his shoulder, and is gratified to see Lance standing in the hallway, still half dressed with the towel around his neck, fuming in his direction. Shiro is standing next to him, half-frozen in confusion, something that looks like amusement creeping slowly across his face. Keith takes off at a run and laughs as Lance takes off after him. 

Shiro watches the two turn a corner, the towel slipping off Lance’s shoulders, Keith’s shoes thudding to the floor, and shakes his head. “Well damn,” he mutters under his breath, “I guess I owe Pidge some money.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Kudos are high-fives, comments are hugs, reviews are confessions of undying love. Any feedback is good feedback! Don't want to comment? shoot me an ask at smolmontygreen on tumblr!


End file.
